


This Is Me Trying

by Kasena



Series: Finding What Was Lost [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Harry and Draco meet at a Ministry Gala after not having been in contact for a couple years since school. They have a lot to talk about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Finding What Was Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025454
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	This Is Me Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2020, Madam Malkin's.
> 
> _There's nothing like a new set of custom tailored robes, especially when others notice them._  
>  Choose one of the following:  
>  **Attending a Ministry Gala** \- OR - ~~Attending a Wedding~~ \- OR - ~~Receiving a Promotion~~
> 
> **N.E.W.T.s Level:**  
>  _\+ Give the robes magical properties and describe what they do._  
>  _\+ Write the entire story using ONLY dialogue._  
>  Minimum: 3050 words  
> Maximum: 4230 words
> 
> Moodboard Art at the bottom!

“Potter. I must say, I am marginally surprised to see you at this sort of thing.”

“You would be, wouldn’t you? What was it you called me that one time? A barbarian that has no sense of class and-”

“And decorum, yes, I do recall that. You’ve still not given me any proof that this is false, after all.”

“I’ve never felt a need to have to prove myself to you, Malfoy.”

“Haven’t you? Where’s Wood, then? Last I was told, the two of you have been attached at the hip. Weren’t you just at the Holyhead Harpies’ game together last month?”

“We were. That was last month. This is this month.”

“Oh, is that so? What happened, then? Wood wasn’t firm enough for you?”

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you, Malfoy.”

“Temper, temper. Who knew that Brave Savior Harry Potter was so bashful?”

“I am not  _ bashful. _ For your  _ information, _ Wood and I… Weren’t a great fit for each other.”

“Really? Two world-renown Quidditch players? Surely there could be no more perfect match.”

“That’s just it. I might be ‘world-renown,’ but it’s not because of Quidditch. Olly… He loves Quidditch, he does. And I think that that’s sweet.”

“But the man lives, breathes, and will die by Quidditch. Do recall we attended school together. I recall watching one or two of your practices.”

“Mm, right. Well… Yeah, that’s the long and short of it, I guess. It was getting to the point it felt like I was making him choose between me, or Quidditch. So I made the choice for him.”

“You made him choose Quidditch. Who would have known that the Golden Lion was so heartless?”

“‘Golden Lion’? Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

“What? You act as though I made it up. I’ll have you know that I didn’t. I’ve heard multiple people call you that.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. You know that Blaise and Pansy don’t count, right?”

“First names? Since when were you so familiar with them?”

“Hermione and Pansy like to get together and have… ‘girl talks.’ Pansy started dragging Blaise around, but then Ron used him as an ear to winge to about how terrible it was that Pansy and Hermione were getting along.”

“I do have to agree. Pansy is a  _ viper. _ Pair her with Granger? I fear for the safety of our future and those around us, I truly do.”

“I hate to say that I actually agree with you, but…”

“But you agree with me.”

“I do.”

“Who would have known the day would ever come?”

“You act like I’ve never agreed with you in my life.”

“You never did outwardly, at least.”

“Well, no. But then, you didn’t for a long time, either.”

“Mm, I suppose so. So, Luna never told me, did you leave Ginevra, or did she leave you?”

“First of all, you talk to Luna? Second, where do you get off on calling her Ginevra? Third of all,  _ where do you get off asking me that?! _ ”

“Oh, is that faux pas amongst your lot? Apologies, I didn’t get the memo. As I said, Luna never told me, and I have to admit I’d always been curious. We try to have tea once a week together, ever since…”

“Ever since she was trapped in your basement, you mean?”

“Cellar. And not quite since then. But… near abouts, yes. That’s a subject we’re allowed to discuss, then, you and I? The war times?”

“No good way around it, at least, unless you wanna dance around the elephant in the room.”

“I would love a dance right now, actually, thank you.”

“You know that’s not what I was saying, you prat.”

“And yet here we are. My hand in yours.”

“How do you make something like that sound so…”

“Intimate? Emotional? Or maybe you thought it was  _ dirty? _ Who knew that Harry Potter’s mind wandered so far into the gut-  _ Ow! _ ”

“Oh. Sorry. Was that your foot there? I didn’t see it. You know how clumsy and ‘brutish’ I am.”

“You absolutely are, you absolute  _ pig! _ If you’ve stained these shoes, I’ll be sending you an invoice for a mender, you mark my words, Harry Potter.”

“Well, that’s just your own fault for accepting a dance from me… I left her.”

“...Really? Why was that, then?”

“We didn’t mesh well, I guess? We’re better off as… friends? Something like siblings? It’s kinda hard to tell, honestly, what with Ron and Molly and all.”

“...I see.”

“Do you? It doesn’t sound like you do.”

“Well, I do. Believe me, I know more about that sort of thing than you may believe.”

“What, the same thing happen with you and Pansy?”

“No, actually. Blaise.”

“Blaise. As in-”

“Yes, as in Zabini, do you know any other ‘Blaise’s, you buffoon?”

“Why do you have to puff yourself up by using words like ‘buffoon?’”

“It is no fault of mine if your small vocabulary can’t keep up with me, Potter.”

"Are you always this pretentious? Is this just who you are?"

"Only for you."

"Cheeky arse."

"Wouldn't you like to know? Can I now stop pretending to not see your robes?"

"My robes? Why? What have you got to say about my robes? I like my robes."

"Mm, yes, you would, wouldn't you? Who is your  _ tailor? _ That stitching is atrocious."

"You care about the  _ stitching _ on my robes?"

"What can I say? I tend to have an eye for these sorts of things."

"Yeah, you would. And matter of fact, I don't have a tailor. Molly made these.”

"As in… Weasley."

"Yes, as in Weasley."

"...Well, do pardon me, then, but in my professional opinion, I don’t really think that blue is your color, if we’re discussing what sort of robes you should be wearing."

“We’re not discussing what sort of robes I should be wearing. Why isn’t blue my color? I like blue just fine.”

“Just because you like a color doesn’t mean it compliments you well. It doesn’t do much for your skin tone or your hair, and in all honesty, it clashes with your eyes as well.”

“My eyes? What does the color of my robes have to do with my eyes?”

“I’ve seen you in a few nice pairs of robes. That emerald one you had at the last big ministry All Hallows Eve ball. Those were nice. They brought out your eyes.”

“Yeah, yeah, my eyes, they look just like mums. You’re not winning any awards here, Malfoy, I’ve heard it all before.”

“That… wasn’t much my reasoning at all, but very well. Still, I think we can agree that Madam Molly Weasley may be doing us all a favor if she were to drop this sudden passion in tailoring robes, and stick to making sweaters as she seems to do best.”

"How do you know about the sweaters?"

"Luna received one this last Christmas. She had a ball showing it off. Though, of course, she added her own… personal touches."

"That definitely sounds like Luna. Yeah, Molly… She's better at knitting than sewing."

"Indeed. They are magical though, so I suppose I'm forced to appreciate that."

"Oh yeah, definitely twisting your arm about it there. How can you tell?"

"I can feel it. It's there beside your own magic, though obviously different."

"Huh… Yeah, Molly put a few charms on them. The usual sort, I'd think. Those self-mending charms if they ever get holes, and of course they're stain-proofed."

"Of course. Incredibly necessary to have charms like those for anything you wear. Utter slob."

"Oh, yeah. Where'd you learn to dance? This isn't really dancing like the Yule Ball."

"It is in that it's a basic waltz, if that's what you mean. Mother and Father, in their attempts to raise me as a cultured young man, of course taught me many of the dances and steps expected for young wizards with any sort of class."

"I don't think you've ever sounded more rich and privileged in your life than you did in that moment right there."

"Oh, as if you would know anything about it."

"I'll have you know I  _ am _ rich, thanks."

"Yes, yes, the Potter vaults, but you've told anyone that'll listen plenty of times. You weren't raised with any sort of wealth, you grew up without special treatment, so on and so forth."

"You make it really hard to not punch you some days."

"Not the first time I've heard that one."

"Harry, glad to see you made it!"

"Harry, nice robes. Malfoy."

"Hey Mione, hey Ron. How's Deputy Auror Weasley treating you?"

"You know, at first I wasn't sure about it, I thought maybe they had the wrong guy, but you know what? It's really growing on me. Still can't believe you're not on the force, mate. Just doesn't feel the same without you."

"C’mon, you know why I dropped out of the academy. The list of pros was a lot shorter than the list of cons."

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me a million times. Your decision and all that, I'm just saying, it's not too late."

"Ahem."

"Sorry, Draco. Good to see you as well.

" _ Draco? _ "

"What happened to Malfoy?"

"And you. Congratulations on the engagement. Might I…?"

"Pansy will just tell you all about it later anyway."

"White gold with a sapphire. Not what I would have expected… It fits, though. Truly, congratulations. You have my well wishes."

"Does he always have to sound that up his own arse?"

"You see? That's what I was saying!"

"Truly, you two were meant for each other. Are you entirely certain you didn't give the ring to the wrong one, Weasley?"

"Hardy har, Malfoy. Where's your fiance at, then? Oh yeah, I forgot. You haven't-"

" _ Ronald. _ "

"Now that is hardly an attitude befitting a Deputy Auror. I ought to put in a complaint. I don't feel very safe. In fact, I feel  _ threatened! _ "

“Good. Means I’m doing my job. You know. Spooking the low-lifes, and everything.”

“Your  _ job _ doesn’t mean much when you’re off the clock, Ronald Weasley. Would you quit starting fights you have no business starting? We are all on neutral territory. Harry seems to be getting along with Draco swimmingly.”

“Doesn’t mean anything. He might have ‘im charmed.”

“Oh, you’re being  _ ridiculous. _ ”

“I don’t feel charmed.”

“How is it that between the three of you, only one of you has  _ any _ sort of brains to speak of?”

“Amazingly, that’s a question I wonder myself near daily.”

“Oi!”

“Hermione!”

“Truly, how do you do it?”

“Sheer determination and force of will have gotten me through alright so far.”

“Indeed. I didn’t see the two of you out on the dance floor. I do assume you know how, Granger?”

“Yes, I know how, thank you for your concern. How is it for you, Harry? Are you finding yourself, then?”

“I’m not sure about finding myself, but… I’m figuring things out, yeah. Professor-  _ Headmistress _ McGonagall actually asked me to come teach at Hogwarts.”

“That’s wonderful news!”

“Seriously? A teacher?”

“Excuse me, did you just say that she asked you to teach at Hogwarts?”

“Yeah, Malfoy, I know that it’s so hard to imagine me teaching a bunch of kids right from wrong and all that-”

“No no, no- Well, yes, that was part of my concern, but that wasn’t why I was so shocked. I… She asked me to come on to teach as well.”

“Come off it, Malfoy, McGonagall didn’t ask you to teach.”

“No? Then she must have asked some  _ other _ high class apprentice Potions Master to come on as Potions professor at Hogwarts.”

“Potions? Really? ...Guess I’m not all that surprised.”

“Yes, in fact, I’m nearly finished with my apprenticeship. It’s standard for all wizards looking for a career in potions to undergo and complete a two-year certification and apprenticeship process.”

“Yeah? How’s that been treating you, having to listen to someone else tell you what to do all the time.”

“I would imagine it’s at least treating me better than your ‘academy’ treated you.”

“Probably. You were more for books. Auror training, you had to study the books and learn all your laws and everything,  _ and _ they had you doing magical and physical training in between all that, too. Left me pretty sore, most weeks.”

“Indeed. I could only imagine.”

“Hermione!”

“Susan, good to see you! Excuse us, boys. Harry, behave.”

“Don’t hesitate to call me over if he uses you for some kind of dark ritual, or something.”

“I have a feeling that Weasley still holds a grudge towards me over our school days.”

“Ron… He means well, he really does. He just gets… really defensive.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to go with, there?”

“Not really, but that’s what I’m going with anyway.”

"Mm, indeed. Are you going to take the job, then? Which position did she offer you, anyway?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. She said if I come on, she'd like me to be Head of Gryffindor, too… Why are you laughing?"

"No, Potter, for once I am not laughing at you, but at the situation. She offered me much the same thing if I came on to teach Potions. She asked if I would be Head of Slytherin house, as well."

"Both of us. Teaching at Hogwarts. Heads of house… School's gonna come down around us, I think."

"You're taking the position, then?"

"Yeah, I think I am. What can I say? You convinced me."

"I did, did I? I would have thought my accepting the position would sway you to decline your own offer."

"I think both of us there… would make it more interesting. Plus, I'm not Ron. We've both grown up… Draco."

"I suppose we have. Don't think that means it'll be easy for you, though. You stole a few House Cups from us, back then."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to whip my Quidditch team into shape, first."

"Your team? Possessive, aren't you?"

"I've been told it's an attractive quality of mine."

"Yeah? Who told you that, your mum?"

“ _ No, _ my mother and I don’t often have those sorts of conversations… It was Pansy, if you must know.”

“It was Pansy. Because of course it was Pansy. You know, I’m not so sure I like her talking to Hermione now. She’s a bad influence, she is.”

“Why is that? Because she’s a Slytherin? Because you’re concerned she may turn your Granger to the dark side?”

“No, you utter walnut, it’s because she’s more confident about things that Hermione isn’t, and more loud and vocal about them.”

“Just to make sure the two of us are on the same page, you mean sexual things, I assume.”

“...You’re gonna make me-”

“I’m going to make you say it.”

“Yes, I mean sexual things, god. Hermione does not need that kind of influence.”

“Oh, and you think Weasley and Blaise and their little weekly drinks together is perfectly alright? You should know then, Blaise is more promiscuous than Pansy is. Pansy is just in it for the money, she’s trying to find the right man to be her first husband. Blaise is simply in it for the pleasure.”

“What’s going on there? I thought he was third-wheeling Dean and Seamus.”

“Occasionally. Blaise doesn’t like to be tied down. He’s not quite ready to become… Well. Exclusive, I suppose, would be the best term for it.”

“I guess that’s definitely a word for it.”

“Indeed. I’ve never quite been able to match his… Hm… Fervor?”

“Not sure that’s the right word there.”

“Enthusiasm.”

“Better, yeah... Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter. You know… Call me crazy, but I think it works.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Still. Your friends are already engaged. Surely you’re on the prowl for the next Mr. or Mrs. Potter?”

“Ha ha, yeah, go ahead, laugh it up.”

“No no, I’m completely serious. I know my mother is already concerned about the Malfoy line with myself, though I have told her it’s unlikely the line is going to continue.”

“Wait, really? You told her that? Why?”

“Well, if you hadn’t quite noticed, Potter, I am what Blaise would call a ‘flaming homosexual’... Stunned speechless?”

“No no, it’s not that, just… When I think about things, like us growing up and everything, that suddenly makes a lot more sense, putting it into context.”

“Oh pull the other one.”

“No no, I mean it, I really do.”

“Oh really? And just what do you mean it in reference to?”

“I mean… You always had your hair down, and your suits always looked pressed, and even when you had Pansy hanging all over you, you never seemed all that interested in her.”

“...The first two are completely beside the point, but I suppose I will have to give you credit for noticing my lack of interest in a female romantic partner.”

“Holy shit. Do you ever speak using normal words?”

“All the time.”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever really understand you.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing. I can keep you guessing. You always seem to do well when you have a mystery to solve.”

“Yeah, I guess so, huh?”

“I would ask if you’d like to eat something, but I’ve seen the food they’re serving this evening. It’s barely even worth saving as scraps to feed to the mongrels afterwards.”

“You don’t spare a moment, do you?”

“I think you ought to know by now that that’s never quite been my style.”

“Right. There’s a bar I know that we could go to, if you want to catch a drink. They have food that’s probably better than whatever the Ministry got, too.”

“Really? Is that so?”

“Yeah, but it’s a muggle bar. Hope that doesn’t offend your sensibilities.”

“My sensibilities are just fine, thank you. I think I’ve had enough of these idiots falling all over themselves and calling it dancing.”

“Not everyone had private instructors to teach them ballroom dancing since age seven.”

“Age eight, actually, thank you very much.”

“I can Apparate us over, if you’d like. We probably need to make it to an Apparition point, first.”

“Good point. Alright then. Let me send a Patronus off to Pansy before she begins to wonder where I am.”

“You do that… Ready to go?”

“I suppose I am then.”

“Alright then.”


End file.
